


Not Quite a Currier & Ives

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can invite the Petrellis. You and Peter can talk shop, Heidi and I'll shoot suspicious looks at Grandma. It'll be a brand new tradition."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Currier & Ives

**Author's Note:**

> written from a prompt by [](http://hopefulnebula.livejournal.com/profile)[**hopefulnebula**](http://hopefulnebula.livejournal.com/) for the [Alphabet Meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1222117.html) with the prompt U - Unwrapped. I started this to be a post-Christmas morning drabble, but it become something else entirely. And speaking of the alphabet meme. I still have a couple to write. ack! My bad! There are spoilers for the most-recent season finale and my pet Petrelli theory is in full force.

The couch was a mess. Stained and battered, it was one blown spring away from a dumpster and still the most beautiful thing Matt had ever seen. He turned sideways, angling his way through the door with packages in hand, and headed for the living room. The couch was practically calling his name and it was a call damn difficult to ignore.

"God, I'm tired," he sighed. He crouched, putting the bag of packages next to their tiny Christmas tree. He plugged the lights in and stood up. Turning around, he rubbed his back. Mohinder pushed the door shut with one foot, careful not to kick it and disturb the package he was carrying. "She still asleep?"

Mohinder nodded, looking at Molly's face. "Sound," he said. "Getting her undressed should be a bit fun."

Smiling, Matt shrugged out of his coat and dropped it on a chair. "I'll take the legs, you take the arms, and we'll manage." He stood for a moment and watched them. Molly snuggled against Mohinder's shoulder, her arms looped about his neck, with a tiny smile on her face.

Proud, he looked at Mohinder. "For two guys with no idea what they were doing, I think we pulled off a pretty good Christmas."

Mohinder chuckled. "I think so," he agreed. "Now, come on. My arms've gone numb."

"You're the one who didn't want to wake her," Matt reminded, smirking.

"She's _exhausted_, Matthew," Mohinder said. "We wake her now; she'll be up the rest of the night." Molly's occasional bouts of insomnia were legend in the Walker-Suresh-Parkman household. "Which, as you know, would complicate matters immensely."

Matt nodded. He walked over, brushing a hand over Molly's hair. "A cranky little girl on Christmas breaks all the rules," he said.

She made a tiny noise of protest, snuggling closer to Mohinder, and they both grinned.

"See? She's decided," Mohinder said.

"We should just put her to bed, clothes and all," Matt decided. "We're not exactly the most coordinated of guys. We try changing her into her pjs while she's asleep, we'll just wake her up."

Mohinder considered it and nodded. "Most likely. Come on, then," he said.

Toeing off his boots, Matt followed them into Molly's bedroom. While Mohinder waited, he turned down the covers and pulled off Molly's shoes. Then, together, they settled her into the bed and tucked her in.

"Next year, we should take a trip somewhere," Matt decided. "Maybe we can rent a cabin somewhere with lots of snow."

"Maybe," Mohinder said. "Though Christmas in the city does have its advantages."

Matt smirked. "We can invite the Petrellis. You and Peter can talk shop, Heidi and I'll shoot suspicious looks at Grandma. It'll be a brand new tradition." He bent over, brushing a kiss over Molly's forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered.

Mohinder turned on Molly's nightlight and then they left her room.

In the hall, Matt slid an arm around Mohinder's waist. "So, I'm thinking Aspen. I bet Na—our friends have connections." He shook his head at Mohinder's sideways glance. "I know, I know."

_Be careful,_ Mohinder was thinking. _If they're listening, they'll know it was faked._

Matt frowned. _They probably already know._

_They_ suspect, _that's all_, Mohinder argued. _And suspicion is a far cry from proof._ Aloud, he said, "We should suggest it to Heidi at New Years. I imagine getting away from the city for Christmas might make things a little easier."

"God, I hope so," Matt said. Explaining things to Heidi had been complicated; passing Nathan's message on as a third party even more so. He tightened his grip on Mohinder's waist, swinging Mohinder into closer contact with him. _I hate this_, he thought in a whisper.

Mohinder nodded. He brushed his lips over Matt's, taking his time in the action. It was soft, gentle, and more comforting than Matt could ever say. He slid fingers along Mohinder's sides, seeking the soft skin beneath his shirt. When he found it, skimming a touch over the warm skin, he felt a tinge of guilt. He had this. He had Mohinder here, with him. Molly was asleep in her bed. Safe and sound. They had this.

Heidi, Peter, and the boys didn't. Nathan was tucked away in a safehouse somewhere Matt didn't want to think about. It wasn't fair.

Pulling Mohinder toward the couch, Matt decided. Next Christmas it would be.


End file.
